Automobile emissions are said to be the largest contributor to pollution in numerous cities across the country. Automobiles emit hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide as a result of the combustion process. The Clean Air Act of 1970 and the 1990 Clean Air Act set national goals of clean and healthy air for all and established responsibilities for industry to reduce emissions from vehicles and other pollution sources. Standards set by the 1990 law limit automobile emissions to 0.25 grams per mile (gpm) non-methane hydrocarbons and 0.4 gpm nitrogen oxides. The standards are predicted to be further reduced by half in the year 2004. It is expected that automobiles will continue to be powered by internal combustion engines for decades to come. As the world population continues to grow, and standards of living continue to rise, there will be an even greater demand for automobiles. This demand is predicted to be especially great in developing countries. The increasing number of automobiles is likely to cause a proportionate increase in pollution. The major challenge facing automobile manufacturers is to reduce undesirable and harmful emissions by improving fuel economy, thereby assuring the increased number of automobiles has a minimal impact on the environment. One method by which automobile manufacturers have attempted to improve fuel economy and reduce undesirable emissions is cylinder deactivation.
Cylinder deactivation is the deactivation of the intake and/or exhaust valves of a cylinder or cylinders during at least a portion of the combustion process, and is a proven method by which fuel economy can be improved. In effect, cylinder deactivation reduces the number of engine cylinders within which the combustion process is taking place. With fewer cylinders performing combustion, fuel efficiency is increased and the amount of pollutants emitted from the engine will be reduced. For example, in an eight-cylinder engine under certain operating conditions, four of the eight cylinders can be deactivated. Thus, combustion would be taking place in only four, rather than in all eight, cylinders. Cylinder deactivation is effective, for example, during part-load conditions when full engine power is not required for smooth and efficient engine operation. In vehicles having large displacement push rod engines, studies have shown that cylinder deactivation can improve fuel economy by as much as fifteen percent.
The reliability and performance of the large displacement push rod engines was proven early in the history of the automobile. The basic designs of the large displacement push rod engines in use today have remained virtually unchanged for a period of over thirty years, due in part to the popularity of such engines, the reluctance of the consumer to accept changes in engines, and the tremendous cost in designing, tooling, and testing such engines. Conventional methods of achieving cylinder deactivation, however, are not particularly suited to large displacement push rod engines. These conventional methods typically require the addition of components which do not fit within the space occupied by existing valve train components. Thus, the conventional methods of achieving cylinder deactivation typically necessitate major design changes in such engines.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a device which enables cylinder deactivation in large displacement push rod engines.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a device which enables cylinder deactivation in large displacement push rod engines and is designed to fit within existing space occupied by conventional drive train components, thereby avoiding the need to redesign such engines.
Moreover, what is needed in the art is a device which enables cylinder deactivation in large displacement push rod engines without sacrificing the size of the hydraulic element.